


How I Met Him

by pajamabees



Series: That's So 80s [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and that it's the 80s, except the 80s without all that mess, imagine an orange and red california aesthetic, more middle aged men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Love finds you when you least expect it, and Shiro certainly didn't expect to find his at a snowball stand in California.





	How I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again with another adashi series......

He was mischievous—Shiro knew. Just from the first glance, he could see the impish smile permanently painted on the man’s face. And there were dimples, small ones. Right on both cheeks. His brown, earthy eyes crinkled at the corners whenever those dimples popped, as if he had been laughing for all 30 years of his life. His skin glowed in the orange and red hue of the California sunset, and Shiro wanted to know what it felt like. What it tasted like.

It’s been a while since he’d had such thoughts.

When they locked eyes, Shiro’s head spun. He’d immediately flinch away and stare at something else, only to realize that everything else looked boring compared to those fire agates. It was like the man was forcing his head to turn, and every time Shiro would take just a small peak to quell his sudden addiction, his world spun again.

But it was a good feeling. Amazing. It was refreshing, rejuvenating, crisp. It was like the Spring breeze running her fertile fingers through Shiro’s hair, like a cloudless sky and a blossoming bed of flowers. And underneath the man’s vibrant smile laid a scorching fire, threatening anyone who dared to come forth. Shiro felt the heat of it as the man sauntered up to him.

“Hey,” he said, and he slid his hands in the pockets of his faded green capris. A pastel pink button-up was tucked inside of them, and Shiro forced himself to not stare too long at the exposed collarbone.

“Hey,” Shiro said back, but inside he was inwardly screaming. Even in his 30s his nerves acted up the moment any attractive man tried to strike up a conversation. But this man set his nerves on fire. The way he was dressed—like a true Californian—and the way his hair looked like feathers when the wind ran through it sent Shiro soaring to the skies. And his voice….

“Is that your favorite flavor?”

“Huh?” Shiro snapped back to reality, feeling the effects of a full blush growing on his cheeks from being so distracted. He gave the man a dumbfounded look, and received a dazzling smile in return.

“You’re snowball.” He jutted his head at the styrofoam cup in Shiro’s hand. “Is that your favorite flavor?”

“Uh,” Shiro said dumbly, and he looked down at the blue-green colored ice—a mixture of blue raspberry and lemon. It was beginning to melt, and Shiro wasn’t sure if it was because of the evening heat or because of the imaginary flames radiating off of the stranger. “Yeah, it is.”

The man’s smile widened, as if he had lured Shiro into a trap. “It’s my favorite, too. How about I buy you a second one, if you’re up to it?”

Oh, Shiro felt like a teenager again, the way this stranger was making him feel. It wasn’t the smoothest pickup, but it had its desired effects and left Shiro feeling quite dizzy. But there was one problem, and he bashfully looked away from those bespectacled brown eyes.

“Actually...this is my second.”

The man laughed, and goddamn if it wasn’t the most beautiful laughter Shiro ever had the honor of hearing.

“Third, then. Maybe even a fourth, if you’re willing to stay that long.”

Shiro finally smiled. “I think I am.”


End file.
